On lightweight composite fiber/plastics material components, it is often necessary to integrate metal parts as force introduction locations or as interfaces to metal components. In order to produce such composite fiber/metal workpieces or components, a metal workpiece can be reinforced with fibers at selected locations.
DE 694 25 418 T2 discloses a method in which a workpiece is provided with a groove in which a previously produced pre-form of fibers and a plating metal is introduced. By means of subsequent isothermic forging, the pre-form is welded to the workpiece.
EP 1 533 393 B1 discloses a method for producing a composite fiber/metal workpiece, in which a fiber pre-form which is accommodated in a cartridge and a filler metal are placed in an annular groove between two metal workpieces. The metal workpieces are connected to the fiber pre-form and the filling metal by means of application of heat and pressure or by means of diffusion welding.
In both cases, the connection of the fiber fabric to the metal workpiece is carried out by means of a thermal processing operation (welding) or by means of adhesion of the metal matrix. These methods are therefore linked with a high level of complexity and require a comparatively large proportion of manual operating steps.